In the present technological environment, various systems and methods are known to assist in the collection, aggregation and display of data related to alternative assessment processing. In particular, such alternative assessment processing may relate to the input, processing, and display of diverse data associated with alternative assessment of consensus data. However, known systems and methods lack in the technical approach and efficiency with which alternative assessment data is input, processed and displayed.
Therefore, technical improvements and solutions are needed to overcome these shortcomings. The systems and methods of the present disclosure provide such technical improvements.